rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Qrow Branwen/Affiliation
Affiliation Team STRQ Qrow was a member of Team STRQ. He reflects fondly on his time with the team, saying that they had quite a reputation and also refers to Team STRQ as the "coolest team ever to graduate Beacon." Signal Academy Qrow is a staff member at Signal Academy. Beacon Academy Qrow was previously a student of Beacon. He graduated from the school with Team STRQ. Ozpin's Group Qrow is a member of Ozpin's inner circle, a group whose goal is the protection of the world. He is sent on a key reconnaissance mission by the group and gathers facts in the field for them, risking his life to gather intelligence. He sends the mysterious message "Queen has pawns" to the group members. He later returns from his mission with some information about their enemy. Team STRQ Summer Rose Qrow was on the same team as Summer Rose. Taiyang Xiao Long Qrow was on the same team as Taiyang Xiao Long. As they are both known to be teachers at Signal Academy, they are colleagues at the school. He appears to have maintained so close a relationship with Taiyang that both of Taiyang's children refer to Qrow as their uncle even though, biologically speaking, he is only an uncle to Yang. Raven Branwen Raven is Qrow's sister, and they were both on Team STRQ. Not much is known about their relationship apart from the fact that they barely see each other any more, and according Qrow, the only time he does see her is when she has information or a message to pass on, after which she disappears. Qrow disagrees with her worldview, and he calls her dangerous. He does, however, speak of her with a fond tone of voice. Family Ruby Rose Ruby is Qrow's niece. Qrow is responsible for teaching Ruby how to wield her weapon, Crescent Rose. At one point he saved her life and Yang's when Yang went searching for her mother and ran into a group of Grimm. Qrow seems to be pretty close to his niece to the point where he kids around with her. In "It's Brawl in the Family," when Ruby gleefully asks him if he missed her, he replies with a teasing "Nope" before patting her on the head and fist-bumping her as he leaves, saying, "Catch you later, kid." He also plays video games with her and enthrals her with stories of his missions as a Huntsman in "Lessons Learned". Small aspects of his personality reflect on her, albeit more cool-headed and nonchalant, rather than bubbly and hyper. He also gives valuable advice to Ruby, reminding her that she must keep learning and moving forward. He later informs Ruby of the legend of those with Silver eyes. He also tells her that he knew that Ozpin remarked on this the first time he met her. After Ruby asks how he knows what Ozpin said to her; he tells her about Ozpin's Group showing that he trusts her with secrets. Yang Xiao Long Yang is Qrow's niece. At one point, he saved her life and Ruby's when Yang went searching for her mother and ran into a group of Grimm. The two appear to be pretty close, playing video games and having a teasing competitive edge. When Qrow shows Yang and Ruby a group photo of Team STRQ, he appears to acknowledge Yang's obsession about finding her mother, making an unsuccessful attempt to cover Raven's face while showing the photo. He is shown to care deeply for her after she is accused of assaulting Mercury for no reason, cracking jokes in an attempt to lighten her mood and confirming it was Raven who saved her on the train. He encourages her to move on from the alleged assault, and even offers to give her information that might help her locate her mother. Others Ozpin Qrow is part of Ozpin's inner circle, a very privileged position. Ozpin affectionately refers to him as "a dusty, old Qrow" in "Ruby Rose", and in "Lessons Learned", Qrow says that he and Ozpin are "cool" and "go way back". Ozpin also expresses familiarity with Qrow's ability as a scythe-wielder, referring to him as the only other wielder he knows of who is as skilled as Ruby. Qrow seems to have extreme loyalty to Ozpin, and he has a very low regard for those whom he perceives as betraying him. In "Black and White", Qrow sends a message to Ozpin's scroll that reads, "Queen has pawns", suggesting an ongoing collaboration between them regarding apparent threats. In "It's Brawl in the Family", when Qrow unexpectedly appears at Beacon, it is revealed that he was on a long-term reconnaissance mission for Ozpin, and he returns with significant information about the plans of their enemies. Ozpin appears to be quite exasperated by Qrow's behavior and constant drunkenness, but he ultimately still trusts his judgement and skills in the field. After Ozpin goes missing in "End of the Beginning" Qrow decides to "pick up where he left off". James Ironwood General Ironwood shows concern over Qrow's warning in his conversation with Ozpin in "Welcome to Beacon". Which prompted him to bring his fleet to Vale in hopes of preventing conflict in the Vytal Festival. However, it is revealed in "It's Brawl in the Family" that this action only infuriated Qrow towards Ironwood. When Qrow appears in "It's Brawl in the Family," the two are shown to be on less than friendly terms as implied by Qrow's alcoholic habits. He goes so far as to tell Ironwood that if he were one of Ironwood's men, he would shoot himself. Qrow reveals that he is in Ozpin's circle because Ozpin solely invited him, which suggests that he was against the decision at the time. Qrow also criticizes Ironwood's heavy-handedness and lack of discretion in bringing his massive fleet to Vale. Qrow has commented that he wonders if Ironwood has a heart, but Ozpin says he is only misguided. Nonetheless Qrow saved Ironwood from a Griffon in "Heroes and Monsters". Winter Schnee In "New Challengers...," it is implied that Qrow has an interest in confronting Winter, as well as in the Volume 3 Opening, where the two become agitated when in each other's presence. In "It's Brawl in the Family," it is revealed that this was provoked by Winter's affiliation with General Ironwood and the Atlesian Military, due to the latter's excess of security measures during the Vytal Festival, preexisting enmity beyond this is also likely. He's quick to berate Winter on this, which quickly evolved into a physical altercation. Cinder Fall When he witnesses Cinder stealing Amber's powers, he cuts the transfer before Amber can be harmed further. During this event, he is unable to see Cinder's face, due to Emerald Sustrai using her Semblance to mask Cinder's identity. Pyrrha Nikos After watching her fight in the four-on-four round of the tournament, Qrow thinks Pyrrha gives more help to her teammates than they give to her. He supports Ozpin's decision to have her as the next Fall Maiden. Qrow was saddened when he confirmed the death of Pyrrha to Ruby. Category:Affiliation pages